Cynder
Cynder is Spyro's mate and one of the main characters in The Legend of Spyro ''. She was once the main antagonist in The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, but became a protagonist at the end of the game after being freed from the Dark Master's control by Spyro. She is also one of the playable Skylanders in the ''Skylanders'' series.' History While still in her egg, Cynder was stolen by the henchman of the evil undead Dragon King named Malefor. He brought the youngster up as a black-hearted harbringer of despair, but deep inside Malefor's monstrous apprentice shone a small speck of goodness. It was none other than Spyro who released Cynder from Malefor's grip by defeating him in battle. Once defeated, the red mist lifted and the spell of evil was broken. Cynder quickly renounced her evil ways and vowed to fight for good. She even joined Spyro on a dangerous quest and came out smiling. Trusting Spyro's sound judgement, Master Eon signed Cynder up to become one of the most scariest Skylanders. Relationships Spyro the Dragon When Cynder is saved by Spyro at the end of A new Beginning, she developed feelings for the purple dragon. Over times he realizes Spyro truly cares about her and slowly starts to care about him and after the end of the final game admits her feelings for him. In a post-credits scene the two are seen flying away together. Personality Legend As an egg, Cynder was stolen by Malefor's dark forces and born under his influence. Malefor's powerful magic transformed Cynder into a lithe, monstrous dragon who was the classic femme fatale: unstable, alternately calm, but explosive, caring about nothing but the return of her master. After she was freed from Malefor's control, Cynder felt guilty about all of the things she had done while under his corruption and thrived to discover her own destiny and help fight against the Dark Master. In Dawn of the Dragon, Cynder's personality is explored. She is cunning, intelligent, witty, resourceful, brave, spirited, determined, independent, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Despite her damsel-in-distress role in the previous two games, Cynder is far from passive and doesn't enjoy such roles of frail and weak heroines. For instance, when Spyro was telling Cynder to follow his lead, she immediately responded in an indignant tone, "Why should you lead?". Cynder's feelings are so strong that she wants to do all she can to keep her loved ones safe, and becomes brave enough to show Spyro hints about her romantic feelings before fully revealing them at the end of the third game. Skylanders While under Malefor's control, Cynder was a wicked dragon, a harbringer of despair who spread terror far and wide. But in her heart, she knew it was wrong. Although Cynder was freed from Malefor's control, she still struggles with her dark past, and can occasionally be menacing, which causes most of the Skylanders to be wary of Cynder. But she's learning... slowly. Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Former Villains Category:Living Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Undead Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Elemental Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:In love heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes with an Unknown age Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Genius Category:Femme Fatale Category:Damsel in distress